


Naughty Dream

by Pepperskullss



Series: Magi readers [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Caught red handed, F/M, Smut, jafar gives a punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperskullss/pseuds/Pepperskullss
Summary: "You are the one teasing me f/n." His voice sounded smooth as you moaned when his lips went lower





	Naughty Dream

You were sitting in your office writing down some numbers before you sighed and threw your head back looking at the ceiling. Being a part of the eight generals was tough work once Sinbad had everyone defeat a serpent that was in the water near the island a few days back. 

 

Starting to lean back you did not notice your chair was going farther than you anticipated and your arms flew around you to grab on to the desk. Not finding your desk, you started going back as you closed your eyes waiting for impact to come.

After a few seconds you opened your eyes as you did not hit the ground, looking up you saw a pale face with freckles. Smiling you kept staring as the chair was brought back up to your desk.

"What exactly are you doing?" The words fell from him as he just stared at you with a blank face.

Blushing you sat straight up and put your hands on your lap looking professional.

"I was bored so I laid back and my chair went a little too far. Thank you for saving me!" Smiling at him you noticed his cheeks were a little tint of pink. "You ok Ja'far? Your face is a little red."

Shaking his head making the white hair of his sticking out move. "Im feeling alright. You better get back to work! Those papers need to be finished by tomorrow." Before Ja'far turned around you grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

You watched as he fell on your desk making your paperwork fly. " Want to help?" Smiling you saw Ja'far look at you in anger. He sighed and got off your desk fixing the work.

Whilst watching the male clean what he had messed up your mind went elsewhere.

-

"Ja'far! Stop teasing~" Moaning as the male nicked your neck with his teeth your body pressed closer to his own as close as you could be while pressed into the wall. His lips pressed to where he bit you and teasingly kissed down your collarbone pushing away some of the fabric as he trailed his kissed down farther until he reached your wrapped breasts.

Your legs went up to Ja'far's waist and locked behind him as your arms sprang free from his hair to wrap around his neck as his lips attacked the bare skin above your breast.

"You are the one teasing me f/n." His voice sounded smooth as you moaned when his lips went lower when his hands went behind your chest to your back and started untying your wraps covering your breasts.

Just he got the last part undone he kissed you hard and pushed your body even farther into the wall feeling like you were sinking into it. 

-

"f/n? Are you feeling alright? Your face is bright red!" Your naughty thoughts were interrupted by the male you were just daydreaming about and blushed harder. Shaking your head you fixed your work with him and sat down pouting at how much work you still have.

"Could you help me Ja'far! I have far more work to do for me to turn it in tomorrow!" Whining at the white haired assassin with your bottom lip out and curled along with your eyes twinkling giving Ja'far the puppy dog look. Sighing he turned and got another chair and sat next to you grabbing another writing utensil.

"Thank you Ja'far! You're a life saver. I will treat you to drinks later." Quickly looking away from him you got your own writing utensil and started working on your paperwork not noticing the male looking at you before doing some work.

-

A hand was on your inner thigh spreading your legs apart as you threw your hand to the males hair gripping the crazy white locks as his lips trailed up your thigh heading towards your heat.

"You're very warm." He stated as his face was getting closer. Your eyes clenched shut just before the bottom of your robe was pushed farther up feeling his hands roam your legs and then head towards your backside.

"Ehh!" Yelping from Ja'far groping your bottom. He smiled giving more kisses up your thigh now close to your heat. Throwing your head back you moaned as his lips touched your nether regions. 

-

Groaning you blinked your eyes opened feeling a pair of eyes staring at you, looking to the side you saw Ja'far staring at you with a blush covering his freckles.

"What?" Yawning you looked at him more. His reaction was to look away and then back at you looking more normal.

"You were moaning in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?" It was your turn to flush as Ja'far wanted to know what you were dreaming about. Looking down you closed your legs feeling a little wet from the naughtiness of it.

"U-um nothing!" Cursing for stuttering you started fidgeting with your fingers. 

Ja'far came closer to you just as his hand touched your leg rubbing your thigh. Stopping from playing with your fingers you looked at the male and saw that his eyes were a little different. Swallowing some spit you turned a little making his hand go up your thigh more.

"You were dreaming of something bad weren't you? Is that why you were moaning?" His face came closer to yours and bumped foreheads. His dark eyes stared into your __e/c__ eyes with a lot of intensity. Your blush darkened from the loss of space between the two of you.

"N-no!" Squeaking the word you closed your eyes and closed your legs more just as his hand went up and put his inbetween them close to your heat like in your dream.

"You're lying! You are very wet and I can tell you were thinking about sex f/n." Looking down to see your robe hiked up to your waist and his hand in between them. You nodded to him and bit your lip from the movement of his fingers teasing you.

Suddenly his hand was ripped away and he got up from his seat grabbing your hand dragging you out of your office down the hallway.

"W-what are you doing Ja'far!?" Finally feeling a little better you yelled at Ja'far as he stopped in front of a door before letting your hand go and leave you out of the room as he disappeared into the room.

A minute later he came out and dragged you the opposite way to the room quarters. Feeling warm again you swallowed more spit just as the both of you made it to a room and ran in closing the door.

Ja'far looked at you and pressed your body to the wall pinning your arms above your head with one hand.

His head came closer to yours and snatched his lips with yours in a passionate kiss.

"No more daydreaming on my watch f/n or you will get punished." Ja'far said making you shiver and nod as he kissed down your neck.


End file.
